


"I'm happy. Hope you're happy, too."

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Lost in Streams of Sound [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: A Secret Santa Recipe for Tavyn:3 Holiday prompts1 Christmas tree2 Captains3 boxes of well meaning superhero teamsA dash of SnowellsStir vigorously with alcoholBlend with humorAnd top it off with a sprig of mistletoeMerry Christmas!





	"I'm happy. Hope you're happy, too."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavyn/gifts).



> “I’m happy; hope you’re happy, too.” - David Bowie
> 
> Due: December 23
> 
> Next prompts are ones you must write. You can write only one or mix them in one fic, as you prefer:
> 
> 1\. “You were so nice helping me carry my Christmas tree out to the car until I accidentally whacked you with the tree trunk and now we’re at the hospital” AU  
> 2\. “Keep doing that, and you’ll end up on the naughty list.”  
> 3\. We’re at a Christmas party and our friends got drunk and started going on about how cute we would be together AU

 

Leonard had known from the beginning this was a bad idea.

Not that he hadn’t come to like this weird, hodge podge group of do-gooders. The Central City group was more palatable to him than Oliver, but at least the techie girl was amusing. His new team of Legends had definitely taken some getting used to, but they were close - even closer than he’d been with the original team. Zari’s caustic sarcasm and Nate’s penchant for being the entertainment had helped the transition. Constantine still had a holier than thou attitude, despite the whole damned to hell thing, but he had good booze. So Leonard would admit, unfortunately, that he enjoyed their company more often than not.

However, now was definitely a  _ not  _ moment.

It was mere days after his and Sara’s kiss in the hallway, and though it had been on his mind constantly, they hadn’t had a moment to themselves since then. Between the fairies in Framingham, and the banshee in Bangkok (And had Ray been thrilled with that alliteration. _ Myth-steries _ indeed.), they’d been moving for days without rest.

Which he never understood, considering their time-travelling ship, but that was neither here nor there.

Still, he’d been awaiting the holidays with bated breath, hoping for a quiet moment with the captain to solidify what had been blooming between them, to make sure he didn’t waste his chance a second time, to tell her-

“Snart!”

He sighed, looking over as Barry Allen jogged over to him. Straightening from where he was leaning on his car, Leonard glanced at his watch. “For a speedster, you’re remarkably late.”

“I know,” Barry grinned unapologetically. “But Iris wanted to get the lights up, and since I can do it faster-”

“I can’t tell you how much I don’t care,” Leonard interrupted.

Barry’s grin didn’t falter. “Sure, Snart. Whatever you say.” He clapped his gloved hands together. “Alright. Which one will look best?”

Leonard turned his eyes on the Christmas trees around the park, each of them labeled with a height and price. He pointed to the smallest and cheapest, “How about Charlie Brown over there?”

The sprig of spruce listed to the side, losing a needle as they stared at it.

“Come on,” Barry said, leading the way further into the trees. “It’s gotta be big. Has to fill up S.T.A.R. Labs!”

And that was the issue. Central City’s white hats had invited everyone to spend the holidays with them, brief visits to family interspersed between the...festivities.

Ray had called it “Friends-mas” once. And only ever once.

So Sara had landed the ship and then headed out to Star City three days ago, planning to come back tomorrow for Christmas Day itself. Tonight, however, was the Christmas Eve party that Cisco had promised, “Would rewrite your expectations of the holiday forevermore.”

Leonard had his doubts.

But here he was, helping Barry find and load up a Christmas tree because the married CSI vigilante couldn’t afford a damn car.

Not like Leonard could either, but he’d pointed out the absurdity and was somehow roped into assisting the Scarlet Speedster with the tree. He was still working out how that had happened, exactly. He blamed Caitlin, with her quick words and deceptively kind eyes.

Despite his promise not to commit any crimes while in the Flash’s city, Leonard was sorely tempted when, by hour two, Barry had investigated nearly every single tree on the lot and had failed to find one that met his ridiculous expectations.

“Too short.”

“Not full enough.”

“It’s too thin.”

“This one’s too wide.”

“This isn’t the right shade of green, you know?”

“This one’s just... _ too _ green.”

Leonard rubbed his eyes, and growled, “If you don’t pick a tree in the next fifteen seconds, I will freeze you, stick a star on top of your head, and call it a day.”

Barry just laughed, which was not the reaction Leonard was looking for. Then the younger man stopped, “Yes. That’s it.”

Leonard followed his gaze and, had to admit, it was a pretty perfect tree. Large enough to fill the space in S.T.A.R. Labs without being overwhelming, the branches were full, and, though he’d never say it aloud under pain of death, it was the perfect shade of green.

“Great,” was all he said. “Let’s go.”

Barry flagged down the woman who was running the lot, and said, “We want this one.”

“Oh, this one’s a beauty,” she said, pulling the ticket off the tree. “Just the right color, you know?”

Barry grinned and was probably about to wax poetic about the shade of green, when Leonard jumped in. “Can we get it loaded up?”

She smiled at him, “Of course, I’ll have a few of my boys get it onto your car. A nice couple such as yourselves shouldn’t be doing that heavy lifting.”

Barry’s mouth opened up, then closed, unable to correct the comment without being rude, and Allen would never be rude.

“Do you want to show them the way?” she asked Leonard, as Barry floundered.

Leonard nodded. “Of course.” He leaned into Allen’s ear, holding back his grin as Barry flinched, “See you at the car, dear.”

The noise that escaped Barry’s mouth was one only dogs could hear. Pleased, Leonard led two burly gentlemen to the car and they loaded up the perfect tree.

It was another fifteen minutes before Allen made it back to the car, somehow having scored two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate and a candy cane that was sticking out the corner of his mouth. He passed one cup to Leonard, removed the candy cane and grinned. “Thanks for helping, man.”

“Like I had a choice.” He pulled out of the parking lot one handed and into traffic, listening to the rattle of pine needles on the roof.

“You did. But it’s okay, I’ll protect your secret,” Allen grinned.

Ignoring that, Leonard rolled his eyes, and sipped the hot chocolate. Criminal he may be, but hot chocolate was hot chocolate.

“So how have you been?” Barry asked, unperturbed with Leonard’s lack of response. “Feel like Cisco and Iris have had us running around so much I haven’t been able to talk to you.”

“I’m fine. Saving your ass from mythical creatures.”

“Oh, how the evil have fallen.”

Leonard cut his eyes at Barry, who merely smiled wider.

“You like your new-ish team?” Barry asked.

Leonard shrugged, throwing on the blinker and turning back to S.T.A.R. Labs. “They’re fine. Mick and Palmer are old news. Heywood is amusing. Constantine is an acquired taste. Tomaz is sarcastic enough to fit in.”

“And Sara?” Barry asked, absolute crap at trying to be nonchalant.

Leonard fell silent, glancing at the speedster. 

Unable to help himself, Allen folded. “Look, I’ve just seen the way you look at her and-”

“And it’s none of your business,” Leonard interrupted coolly.

“Well, I mean, I’ve got $50 riding on you, so-”

“Come again?” Leonard nearly stomped on the brakes.

Barry laughed, too high to be natural. “Team Flash  _ maaaay  _ have started a little betting pool on when the two of you would get together, since you were dancing around her for so long and then you kissed-”

This time Leonard really did slam on the brakes. Luckily, they were in the S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot and ran no risk of being rear ended. Clenching his hands on the steering wheel, he pinned Allen with an icy gaze. “And who, pray tell, said that?”

“Mick?” Allen’s voice was definitely higher now.

Leonard swore under his breath. “How the hell did he even see? He was back in his room-”

“Wait, at the Oculus?” Barry asked, not realizing that Leonard had cut himself off. “I thought he was unconscious, ‘cause Sara-”

His eyes widened in realization and Leonard flinched. “Don’t-”

“Oh my god, you kissed again?!” Barry shouted. “When? Where? How was it?”

“None of your business, Allen!” Leonard said, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He started to undo the ropes that held the tree to the car, but the speedster had followed him out, nearly tripping over himself in excitement.

“You kissed again!” he repeated loudly, almost dancing in place

“I will shoot you,” Leonard threatened, pulling at the knot.

“So you’re together?” Allen chirped, still grinning, “Yes! Before Christmas Eve, I won the pool!”

Leonard yanked hard, the rope finally coming loose in his hands. “Don’t be so sure, Allen. You haven’t made your money yet.”

Barry’s good mood immediately faded, “Wait, what? You aren’t together? But...you kissed. Twice.”

“And thanks to your festivities, we haven’t exactly had a chance to discuss it yet. And-” he cut himself off for the second time. “Why am I telling you this?” he muttered. Maybe he had gone soft, working with the Legends.

“Where is she?”

“Visiting her father until tomorrow. She’ll stay longer if she values her sanity.”

As he moved to the next tie for the tree, Barry got in his way. “Sara likes you.”

“Move, Allen. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“But, Snart, seriously, what are you waiting for?” he asked.

That was the question, wasn’t it? He was waiting for time, for a sign that this was what she wanted, for a glimmer of hope. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for something to happen to take it away. Waiting for fate to realize he’d escaped and try to take him back.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, mostly to himself.

“Sara cares about you. A lot. Like, a lot a lot,” Barry said, stepping back to Leonard could get the next ties.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Leonard muttered.

“You didn’t see her after the Oculus, and even after you came back, she was so worried it wasn’t gonna be you and she’d been so upset after-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Leonard said quietly, unable to put any venom behind it. It wasn’t so much he didn’t want to hear it, as much as he couldn’t bear to hear it. He never wanted to hurt her. Unintentionally or otherwise.

“So what’s stopping you now?”

“Annoying speedsters.” He undid the last rope and started to pull the tree off the roof.

“Snart, seriously-” Barry leaned forward to take the tree as the netting got caught on the door corner. “Just go for it. You like her, and she likes you. You guys are already pretty much dating-”

Leonard shook his head as he pulled the netting off the corner of the door. “Allen, there are a million things wrong with having this conversation. Number one, having it with you. Shut up and let’s get this stupid tree inside-”

“But, you and Sara-”

Nearly growling, Leonard turned to glare at Barry, “There is no me and-”

“Sara!” Barry shouted, seeing a figure approaching and spinning around-

Unfortunately, that left Leonard catching the trunk of the tree with his face.

Pain exploded beneath his eye and he swore he heard something crack. Clapping his hand to his face, he bit back on his most colorful swears, “Allen, what the fu-”

“Len! Are you okay?”

That voice was the one he could recognize anywhere. Oculus, unconscious, or battered by a Christmas tree, he would recognize Sara anywhere.

He looked up at her with watering eyes, a vision swimming in white and gold. Gentle hands pulled his hand away from his face, and he blinked a few times, clearing his eyes enough to see.

Sara stood in front of him with the lines between her eyes that were only apparent when she was worried about something. Her hair was pulled back loosely, hanging over her shoulder, and she wore a large, comfortable looking white sweater over red pants, complete with mistletoe earrings.

“Lance, what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice only slightly tighter from pain.

“I came back early, and it’s a good thing, too, geez.” She pressed gently below where the pain was emanating from and he flinched, pulling back. “You need to get this looked at.”

Only now did Leonard become aware of Barry, spouting off apologies like his life depended on it, “Snart, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize what I was doing, are you okay? Please don’t ice me-”

“You trying to kill my thief, Allen?” Sara asked, arching a brow at the speedster.

“No! No, of course not! We were just talking and then you were there, and-”

“Relax,” Sara said, taking Leonard’s arm and leading him towards the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs. “If I thought you were really trying to take him out, you’d be dead already.”

Barry laughed, then, catching the look on Sara’s face, choked. “Sara, I would  _ never- _ ”

“She’s joking,” Leonard added, letting Sara pull him towards the door.

“Not entirely,” Sara muttered, leaving Barry to wrestle with the Christmas tree on his own.

Leonard tried to smile, but it hurt. “He’s high-strung enough as it is.” Glancing down at her, he asked, “Why’d you come back early?”

She huffed out a breath. “Dad wants to spend more time with Donna. So we did the birthday thing yesterday, and the two of them are going away for a long weekend, just the two of them, starting tomorrow.”

“Lucky Quentin,” Leonard muttered.

“Besides,” Sara said, either not hearing or ignoring his comment, “much as I love my dad, Star City doesn’t exactly feel like home anymore. I’d much rather be spending it here.”

“Why’s that?” he asked, before he could talk himself out of it. He paused in the hallway, ignoring the burning pain in his face (he’d had worse) and looking down at Sara.

The blonde stopped and stared back up at him, her hand still on his arm. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly and he was shocked-pleased-amused to see a faint color rising in her cheeks.

Had he gotten the assassin to actually blush? Adorable.

God, he really had gone soft.

Her lips parted, a smile appearing. “Because, Len, I-”

“Sara?”

Leonard clenched his jaw, then winced at pain shot through his face again. He took a half step back from Sara as Caitlin Snow approached, also dressed for the holiday in an emerald green dress and gold Christmas ornament earrings. His annoyance dimmed somewhat when she looked at him, concern obvious in her eyes, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Allen happened,” Leonard muttered, allowing the shorter woman to tilt his face to the side so she could look at the damage.

Caitlin frowned, looking at Sara.

“Assault by Christmas tree,” Sara filled in.

“Unintentional!” Barry’s voice echoed down the hall, straining slightly as he tried to haul the tree in by himself.

Caitlin bit her lip, hiding the smile. “Come on, let’s get a look at what he did.”

The two of them followed Caitlin back to the Cortex, and up the few stairs to her medical lab. The area was mostly decorated, tinsel and holly hanging from every surface. White lights were suspended across the room, off now, but Leonard could tell that it would already look quite festive. Tables were along the wall for drinks and food, the only thing Iris had allowed anyone to bring. Presents were off to the side, awaiting the tree that Barry was fighting a losing battle with. They’d even dragged furniture from other rooms, creating little groups of sofas and lounges around tables, giving enough space to relax, without taking up room in what Iris had forebodingly called the dance floor.

Cisco was currently on his computer, doing what looked like work, but when he saw it was just the three of them, he minimized his screen and went back to  _ A Christmas Story _ . “Thought you were Wells.” He grinned at Sara, “Hey, girl! I didn’t think you were gonna make it.”

“Change of plans,” Sara said, staying at Leonard’s side.

Cisco’s eyes shifted over, “What happened to you, Snart?”

“Homicidal Christmas tree,” Caitlin answered without stopping.

“I told you that you shouldn’t send him out with Barry!” Cisco called as they entered the medical room. “He’s a menace this time of year!”

“I heard that, Cisco!” Barry shouted from somewhere outside the door.

Cisco winced, grinning. “Whoops.”

“Go help him.” Caitlin gestured towards the door.

With a groan, Cisco got up. Leonard heard the brief sounds of a rising argument before Caitlin shut the door behind them and gestured for Leonard to have a seat.

Sara leaned against the bed next to him, smirking down at him. “I leave you alone for three days, and you get attacked by the Christmas Flash.”

He mirrored her expression, smiling through the pain. “That’s what you get for leaving.”

“Motivation for me to hang around a bit more.”

Leonard would have followed that up, but he noticed Caitlin hanging back, gloves on her hands and a smile playing across her lips. She stepped up when he didn’t say anything in response to Sara, smiling at the blonde.

“I’m so happy you made it. Iris has been going all out,” Caitlin said, pressing on various places on Leonard’s face. “Does that hurt?”

“Little bit, yeah,” he admitted. Just because he’d had worse doesn’t mean he was willing to tough it out when pain relievers were available.

“I’m glad I could make it,” Sara said, looking out at the Cortex. “It looks great.”

Caitlin nodded, having Leonard open and close his mouth and running her fingers along the bruise. “That’s a definite perk of having Barry around. He decorated in about ten minutes. And Ralph hung the rest of it up.”

Voices from the Cortex permeated even through the glass doors and Leonard could see Barry and Cisco hauling the tree in, arguing about where to put it.

“It’s nice of you guys to do this,” Sara said. “And all the renovations and everything.”

Caitlin cleaned the cut that had come with the assassination, covering it with a small butterfly bandage. “Only made sense. We all spend so much time here, and we have visitors so often, so we converted almost all of the third floor to rooms. Barry and Iris have their place, but Cisco officially moved in about two months ago. Ralph moved in at some point, no one’s quite sure when. I’m waiting for my lease to be up, and I’ll probably join them. And Harry’s been staying here for years already.”

Stepping back, Caitlin peeled off her gloves. “Good news. There’s no break, just a deep bruise. I’m going to give you some pain medication, because you’ll probably get some aching, and an antibiotic, since I’m not sure where the tree’s been.”

“In the hands of a murderer,” Sara quipped, grinning at Leonard.

He took the pills Caitlin gave him, downing them with a glass of water. “Thanks, Doc.” He hopped off the bed as she stepped back.

“Of course. Hate for you to remember your holidays as being attacked by the Flash of Christmas Present,” Caitlin smiled and walked with them to the door.

Barry and Cisco were still fighting with the tree, as Harrison Wells, a man who Sara had described as tall, dark, and oblivious, watched them, sipping from a mug. He glanced over as Leonard and Sara stepped out of the medical lab, his eyes drifting over to Caitlin and staying there, even as he addressed them.

“Nice to see you again, Captain Lance, Mr. Snart,” Harrison said, lifting the mug to his lips.

“Hey, Wells,” Sara said, greeting him with a smile. “Nice party you’re setting up for.”

“I have no stake in this,” he responded.

Caitlin walked down with them, nudging Harrison gently so as not to spill his drink. “Come on, Harry. It’ll be fun.”

Leonard noted with interest how Wells’s smile became a little warmer as he looked down at Caitlin, his eyes softening slightly. “I suppose it could be entertaining.”

Caitlin turned back to the ongoing battle, smiling, and Harrison continued to look at her.

Leonard glanced over at Sara, who was watching Caitlin and Harrison with a little smile of her own. Sara met his eyes and neither of them moved for a moment.

Then Sara leaned in a little closer, and said words that made Leonard’s entire week. “Think we can sneak off for a minute? I was hoping-”

“Snart!” Cisco shouted, straining. “Give us a hand!”

Leonard could have iced him then and there, and probably would have, had Sara not convinced him and Mick to leave their weapons on the Waverider. He glared at Cisco, ready to tell him just where he could shove that Christmas tree.

Sara put her hand on his arm. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he said, forcing himself to relax a little.

“Perfect.”

Leonard couldn’t tear his eyes away, not even when Cisco shouted, “Snart!?”

Sara laughed, and pushed him towards the tree. “Go save them.”

Rolling his eyes, though the grin sort of ruined it, Leonard turned to the heroes and glared at them. “And you wonder why you keep screwing up the timeline. Can’t even fend off a Christmas tree.”

* * *

The party had started. The music was going, people were chatting, the decorations were lit, the food was out, and the drinks…

The drinks were flowing a little too freely.

Sara settled further into the chair she’d claimed, sipping on her eggnog and watching the festivities unfold.

Barry and Iris had opened the dance floor early on, some rocking holiday music making it easy to dance to. However, Cisco and Ray had soon commandeered the space, their “moves” almost hazardous to other dancers, except for Nate, who appeared to be completely oblivious to the imminent danger.

Off to the side, the Christmas tree that had nearly killed Leonard was now decorated with lights and tinsel, glowing with each of their symbols, designed by Caitlin, and printed in their lab. Sara smiled at the little white bird near the top, most of the others obscured by Mick and Charlie, each of them trying to outdrink the other.

Meanwhile, Ralph followed Zari around the room, trying out an impressive repertoire of pickup lines on her, to which she responded with increasingly creative rejections and one-liners. Sara considered stepping in, but Zari’s smirk made it clear she was enjoying the back and forth, and Ralph was too good-natured to pursue someone who was clearly annoyed or disinterested. It seemed to be all in fun.

Felicity and Oliver had made an appearance earlier, though Oliver left fairly early to “deal” with something. Sara didn’t miss his dramatics. Caitlin, Felicity, and Iris were off to the side, under the lights and near the food, eyeballing the gentlemen dancing with amusement and trepidation. Constantine was nearby, but appeared to be adding a personal touch to Cisco’s punch, testing it at intervals.

In another cluster of chairs, Harrison and Barry both flanked Leonard in his seat, the three of them drinking a little too much from Cisco’s special punch. Though Leonard had seemed annoyed when they sat down, Sara saw how he watched the other two with respect and relaxed with them. It was good. He’d been on the outskirts of these things too often.

Sara was still staring at him when he looked up, catching her gaze. He smirked at her, arching a brow. Sara grinned, lifting her drink towards him. He did the same, sipping his drink with his eyes still on her. Resisting the urge to shiver, Sara didn’t look away.

Their kiss on the  _ Waverider  _ had been amazing, but it had been such a brief moment in the chaos of their lives. She wanted to know if it meant as much to him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear that he wanted what she did. Because she wanted more. More kisses. More time alone. More everything-

But, most importantly, more Leonard.

She’d been afraid that he would want something else when he came back to them. That he wouldn’t want her or whatever they had been. And she didn’t blame him for it, she’d just prepared herself for it. She’d been okay. But when they kissed, it opened up everything again. And now, Sara, never the world’s best communicator, just wanted a chance to talk to him about it. To clear up where they were going, because she wanted it all and just needed to know that he was all in.

Harrison said something and drew Leonard’s attention and Sara was free to look away. As she did, she noticed that Felicity had taken the seat next to her, sipping her own drink - a mug of Joe’s famous hot chocolate with an extra kick - and grinning.

“Hi,” Felicity said, when Sara finally looked at her.

“Hey. Great party.”

“They all did a great job,” Felicity agreed, still smiling.

There was a beat of silence. Then-

“So, you and Leonard-”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Oh my god. Not you, too?”

“So you heard about the pool?” Felicity asked, completely unrepentant.

“Of course I did. Cisco is dangerously loose-lipped to be working with superheroes.”

Felicity laughed, “He is pretty bad.” She sipped her drink again, “But we were talking about you and Leonard.”

“Were we?” Sara asked, getting to her feet and heading to the food.

“Yes,” Felicity said, following her. “Because you two are so good together. And he’s handsome, and you’re beautiful-”

“How much have you had to drink?” Sara asked, eyeing Felicity’s flushed face.

“Doesn’t matter, because I say the same thing when I’m sober. Right?” she looked at Caitlin and Iris.

Iris arched a brow, smiling as Felicity swayed. “Right what?”

“I talk about Sara and Leonard being great together.”

Sara glared at her, “Seriously? I’m regretting thinking you were cute.”

“You thought I was cute?”

Iris interjected, “To be fair, she’s right. She does talk about you two a little too often for someone who’s busy running her own superhero gang.”

“It’s not a gang-” Felicity argued. “Well, we do sneak around. And beat people up, and work outside the law, and are wanted by the police…” She trailed off, sipping from her drink silently as she stared off towards the dance floor, reevaluating her place in life.

Sara grabbed a cookie, as Caitlin piped up. “But you two would be cute together.”

Turning her glare on Caitlin, Sara said, “Too bad Felicity’s married.”

Caitlin laughed, and Sara noticed how Harrison glanced at her from his seat, smiling slightly. He turned away again fairly quickly, responding to something Barry said with a deadpan expression, but Sara saw it.

“I meant you and Leonard,” Caitlin corrected, oblivious.

“Since when has my love life been a topic of conversation?” Sara muttered, walking away. The ladies trailed after her, Felicity nudged along by Iris.

“Since Mick let your dramatic goodbye kiss spill,” Iris said, handing a cup of water to Felicity and taking the mug of hot chocolate away. “And then Leonard came back. We were all hoping something would happen, but it’s been a while.”

“And things are so boring that you need to gossip about us?” Sara asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Caitlin put her hand on Sara’s arm. “No. We just think the two of you deserve a bit of happiness. And that you seem happiest when you’re with him.”

Sara couldn’t be mad at that. She sighed. “Fine. But we’re okay. We just need some...time, I guess.”

“For what?” Felicity asked, winking both eyes simultaneously.

“To talk,” Sara corrected her, unable to help her smile.

“Aaaandd?” Felicity asked.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Someone cut this girl off. She’s had enough.”

“It’s a party,” Iris said. She downed the rest of Felicity’s drink. “Come on. I need to reclaim my dance floor. I need you,” she linked her arm with Caitlin’s, “to back me up, I need you,” she grabbed Sara with the other arm, “to protect me from those adorable morons. And I need Felicity-”

“Me?”

“Yes. I need you to dance.”

“I can do that. I think. Yes.” Felicity nodded her head and marched forward, determined. Sara followed the rest of them, putting thoughts of crooks out of her mind for at least a couple songs.

* * *

Leonard saw Wells look up immediately when Caitlin laughed. He stared at him, nudging Barry with his foot. When the speedster looked at him, Leonard nodded towards Wells.

Barry followed the gaze, then looked to see what Wells was watching. Even in his faintly inebriated state - Cisco kept escaping the dance floor to give Barry controlled sips of his speedster alcohol - Allen put two and two together.

“Harry, you like Sara?!”

Then again, maybe not.

“Allen,” Wells said, turning around with an expressionless face, “as a speedster, it just means you are even faster at being stupid.”

Barry looked to Leonard, “No, I’m not-”

“Yeah, you are.”

“But he was looking at Sara.”

“You’re drunk,” Harrison added.

“Right?” Barry asked Leonard.

Leonard chuckled, “No. He was looking at Doctor Snow.”

Barry’s gasp made Zari and Ralph look over it was so dramatic. “No.”

Harrison glared at Leonard, who merely smiled and sipped his drink.

“You’re mistaken, Mr. Snart.”

“I’m not,” Leonard countered. “And I’m not the only one who’s noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Zari said, leaning over the back of Leonard’s chair. “You and Sara having eye-sex?”

“I don’t mind,” Ralph said, grinning. “Warms up the room.”

“No,” Leonard said, ignoring Barry’s smile. “The doctors.”

“Oh, Harry and Cait? That’s old news,” Zari said, waving her hand.

“It is?” Harrison asked.

“It is not!” Barry said at the same time.

Ralph looked around the group, “Wait, I thought they were already together.”

“Why in the world-” Harrison began, then he cut himself off, obviously regretting everything as Ralph began talking.

“Because you never listen to anyone but her. And she never shuts up about you. She turned me down, so I thought there was something wrong with me, but that’s impossible.” Ralph grinned. “Then I figured out she was with you. You always walk her out and you call her first and you ask her opinion when you don’t listen to anyone, ever. I thought you were just keeping it professional.”

“I…” Harrison trailed off.

Zari sighed, “Wow, is it a guy thing that you’re just that thick, or what?”

Leonard chuckled, but Zari turned her glare at him. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Barry laughed aloud, “Right?”

“Shut up, Allen,” Leonard and Harrison said in unison.

Ralph laughed at them, looking up at Zari. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“Of course you are,” she said dismissively. “So why haven’t you done anything, Snart?”

“Because we haven’t had a second to ourselves without irritating vigilantes butting in?” he countered.

Zari seemed to consider that. “We have been pretty busy. And Sara left to visit her dad, but she’s back now.”

“And I had to deal with a homicidal piece of greenery and the moron wielding it.”

Barry laughed. Then frowned. “Hey!”

Leonard gestured to his bruised face and Barry sighed.

“Well, no better time than the holidays to do something about it,” Ralph said. “And if she turns you down, know that I’m there for you.” He put his hand on Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard eyed it, then looked up at Ralph. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he drawled.

Ralph winked. “You do that.”

Barry got to his feet suddenly, swaying for a moment.

“Allen?” Wells asked.

Barry stumbled towards the dance floor, shouting out to Cisco. “I’ve either not had enough or had way too much!”

“No such thing as too much!” Cisco shouted back.

“Yes, there is!” came from several others.

Zari grabbed Ralph’s arm. “Come on. Let’s make sure he doesn’t die.”

Harrison and Leonard were left alone on the couches. Leonard glanced at him, sipping his cider. Harrison rubbed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Leonard. “What?”

“So what’s holding you back?” he asked simply. 

Harrison scoffed, but looked at Leonard, apparently seeing that he wasn’t buying the denial any longer. Harrison downed his drink, and one left by one of their supposed friends.

“I’m too old,” Wells muttered, meeting Leonard’s eye, even if he didn’t raise his voice. “And she deserves better.”

Well. That sounded horrifically familiar. Leonard nodded, “You’re a good man, Wells. Used to think the same thing myself.”

“Then how…?”

“I remembered I’m not a good man,” Leonard smirked.

Wells rolled his eyes, the movement dragging his gaze towards Caitlin once again. He watched her for a long moment and Leonard remained silent.

His own eyes sought out Sara on the dance floor, grinning and dancing next to Felicity, alternating between helping Felicity remain standing and keeping Ray from concussing someone. Though Leonard had never been much of a dancer, he knew that was exactly where he needed to be.

Finally, Leonard got to his feet, leaving his cup on the table and straightening his cuffs.

“Look, Harry. Do what you want. But Snow’s smart. If you don’t trust your own judgment, trust hers. Tell her.” Harrison scoffed, but Leonard didn’t smile. “‘Cause if you don’t, and you miss your chance, you’ll regret it. Take it from someone who blew his first chance.” He looked back out at Sara. “I’m not missing this one.”

He didn’t wait for Wells to respond, but walked out to the dance floor, ignoring Ralph’s obnoxious grin and thumbs up, and making his way towards Sara. The song changed as he approached, an upbeat cover of a classic, and too damn appropriate to pass up.

 

_ I don’t want a lot for Christmas _

_ There’s just one thing I need _

_ I don’t care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

 

Sara saw him approaching and smiled, turning towards him. She easily slid into his arms, both delicate hands sliding up and around his neck as she forced him into the dance. Wasn’t exactly his intention, but he wasn’t about to complain about an armful of warm Sara. His hands locked around the small of her back, making sure nothing would pull her away this time. Over the top of Sara’s head, he saw Felicity’s eyes go huge and round, and her mouth opened up-

But Iris stepped in at the last moment, shoving a cookie into Felicity’s mouth and turning her away. Leonard gave Mrs. Allen a small smile, then directed Sara towards the edge of the dance floor.

 

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas _

_ Is you _

 

For a few moments, they swayed in silence, listening to the song, and even though they didn’t speak, Leonard felt more and more certain by the second that this - the two of them together - was exactly what both of them wanted. It was so easy, so comfortable, and such a long damn time coming, that it had to be the right move. And if fate or destiny or whatever else tried to take him away again, he wouldn’t go without a fight. Sara was worth fighting for, with, and beside.

 

_ I don't need to hang my stocking _

_ There upon the fireplace _

_ Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_ With a toy on Christmas day _

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

 

Leonard let go of her waist with one hand, reaching between them and taking one of her smaller hands in his. She glanced up at him, then kissed his knuckles quickly, her height making it the perfect target.

 

_ I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_ I won't even wish for snow _

_ I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_ Underneath the mistletoe _

_ I won't make a list and send it _

_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

 

“Wanna get out of here?” he murmured.

“In a minute,” she responded, leaning her head on his chest. “This is nice.”

He couldn’t disagree. Leonard wasn’t the biggest fan of dancing, but it was different now. 

 

_ I won't even stay awake to _

_ Hear those magic reindeer click _

_ 'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_ Holding on to me so tight _

_ What more can I do _

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

 

The hand Leonard had around her back tugged her a little tighter against him and he ducked his head to speak directly into her ear, the music a nice background to what he forced himself to say aloud. His bravado act was in full force as he kept his voice from trembling or his words from coming too quickly. This was too important to mess up.

“Lance, every day of the year, you’re the only thing I want.”

 

_ All the lights are shining _

_ So brightly everywhere _

_ And the sound of children's _

_ Laughter fills the air _

_ And everyone is singing _

_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_ Won't you please bring my baby to me _

 

She leaned away slightly, looking him in the eye as she smiled, a bright, vibrant, thrilled smile. Leonard found that his own expression began to match hers, as he read in her face the reaction he was hoping for.

 

_ Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ This is all I'm asking for _

_ I just want to see my baby _

_ Standing right outside my door _

_ Oh I just want him for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

 

With their interlocked hands, Leonard lifted Sara’s chin up towards him, leaning down.

 

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby _

 

He caught sight of her smile before he closed his eyes, leaning in.

 

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby _

 

“Harry?”

They both froze, neither of them willing to break the spell, but the hurt sound in Caitlin’s voice forcing them to stop.

Leonard cursed and let go of her waist, but refused to let go of her hand - damn the apocalypse if it tried to break this apart already - and turned.

Wells was walking away from where Caitlin stood by the chairs, a dark thundercloud of annoyance and hurt in his face, while she stood alone, obviously confused.

“Moron,” Leonard muttered. He glanced at Sara, who was already looking around the room. “I’ll delay him, get Dibny and-”

“Hallway, I know. Come from the north,” she said. She squeezed his hand tightly before letting go, disappearing into the crowd.

Leonard grabbed Allen and Cisco on his way by, “Slow Wells down.”

“What? I don’t do slow, I do fast!” Barry said, making a whoosh motion with his hands.

Leonard looked at Cisco, “Do it.”

“We’ve got it,” Cisco said. “Here,” he shoved a vial into Barry’s hands. “Drink all of this.”

“Okay.” Barry threw it back, and immediately began to sway. “Ugh, I don’t feel so good…”

Cisco grabbed Barry and dragged him after Harrison. “Hey, Wells! Something’s up with Barry!”

Leonard grabbed Caitlin’s arm, pulling her towards the door. “Let’s go, Doc.”

“What’s going on? Why’s Harry-”

“Because he’s in love with you,” he interrupted. “And you love him, so don’t bother playing dumb about it. You two have your own betting pool going.”

Caitlin’s mouth dropped open, and he could see how much she wanted to argue against what he’d said, but she slowly regained her composure. “And now?”

“Now, you’re going to make him face you and deal with this now if you want to have any chance with him,” Leonard said, hearing Allen’s and Cisco’s voices arguing and an exasperated sigh from Harrison. “He’s gonna run. Head him off and we’ll take care of the rest.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” Leonard said. “But everyone’s been butting in on my business, so I’m returning the favor.”

Caitlin smiled softly, and Leonard saw for a moment how a bitter and cynical man like Wells could fall for someone like her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t take his shit, Doc.”

Her smile twisted into a smirk. “Never do.”

“Good. Go.” He pushed her towards the voices in the hallway, following a little further behind.

Wells didn’t notice Caitlin until she was pretty close to the group. Cisco immediately grabbed Barry’s arm and started pulling them the other way down the hall, leaving the two of them alone, Leonard on the very edge.

Wells tried to go for his door, but Caitlin darted in front of him, blocking the way. He couldn’t leave without making it obvious he was running away, and Wells was just as proud as Leonard was. He’d never make himself appear weak.

“Question?” Wells asked, his voice almost as arrogant as usual.

“A couple. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just tired of inane small talk and I’d like to get some work done.”

“I can help.”

“No, I don’t-”

“I usually help,” Caitlin interrupted. “And you were fine talking to Leonard and Barry. So is it small talk you have a problem with, or me?”

Leonard smirked from the shadows, pleased at Caitlin going on the offensive. It would throw Wells off.

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

“Then why’d you run away?”

He pushed past her, the door to his room opening as he stood in the threshold. “I did  _ not- _ ”

“You did.” She turned to keep staring at him, stepping close enough that she could block the door closing. “If you’re going to lie to me, at least come up with a convincing one. I know I’m not as brilliant as you, but-”

“You’re brilliant,” Harry said, his voice becoming softer.

Neither of them noticed the long, stretchy arm carrying a small plant inching along the ceiling above them, attaching it above Wells’s door, just above his head. The hand retracted, leaving them alone and unaware.

“Harry,” she said quietly. “There’s nothing you can’t tell me.”

“You say that, but I...it’s not appropriate for...we have an excellent working relationship and I don’t want-”

“Mistletoe.”

“What?” Wells said, obviously confused.

Caitlin pointed above his head. “Mistletoe.” She took a step nearer, her hand on the door to keep it open.

“Snow,” Wells said, his voice oddly rough. He cleared it, “Snow, I-”

“I’ll go first, if you’re scared,” she said, taking another step until she was mere inches from Harrison. “I like you, have for a while, and would like to see where this goes. Now you.”

For once, Harrison was speechless.

Caitlin helped him along with a kiss, the heels barely making it possible for her to reach him, and the arms she threw around his shoulders holding him in place. Harrison’s arms wound around her after a brief hesitation, and whatever he said was lost, as the door shut behind them.

Leonard walked towards the door, grabbing the mistletoe off the wall and then going around the corner to where Sara and Dibny stood. Sara smiled at him the moment he rounded the corner and Leonard found that he couldn’t look away.

“Finally,” Dibny said. “I thought they’d never figure this out.” He checked his watch. “Two minutes ‘til midnight. Wonder who won the pot.”

“Why don’t you go find out?” Leonard asked.

“Thanks for your help, Ralph,” Sara added, her voice a little gentler, though her attention was focused on Leonard as well.

“Anytime. So anyway, I was thinking  the three of us should test out those fancy new rooms Allen set up, specifically the bed part, what do you-”

“Walk away, Dibny,” Leonard said, holding up his finger and never looking away from Sara’s eyes.

“Ooo-kay!” Ralph responded, spinning around mid step and returning to the Cortex.

Alone, truly alone, for the first time that day, neither of them spoke. Instead, they stared at one another, and even though they hadn’t had a full conversation, everything seemed crystal clear.

“So, the great Leonard Snart, a proponent of romance,” Sara said, sliding up to him.

He opened his arms and she fit perfectly into his embrace. He chuckled, both of his hands tightening around her, knowing this teasing, deadly, sarcastic, beautiful woman would be the death of his reputation and not finding a care in the world about it.

“It was all purely selfish on my part. The busier they are, the more time we have,” he said.

“And how much time do we need?” she asked, smirking.

“Eternities.”

The word slipped out before he could catch it. It was true, obviously; he hadn’t spent what felt like a lifetime in the Oculus without evaluating his priorities. But he wasn’t certain she was ready to hear such a devoted length of time. She was a free spirit, untraditional, she might not want-

“Sounds perfect,” she said quietly. “Now,” she took the mistletoe out of his hand, then held it above her own head.

“Like I need an excuse,” Leonard said quietly. He leaned down and finally -  _ finally  _ \- properly kissed her. She tilted her face up towards his, her lips soft and tasting like vanilla, the prickly feeling of mistletoe pressed against his back as her arms wrapped around him. One of her hands rasped along the back of his neck, and he suppressed a shiver. Somehow, she still felt it, and laughed, opening her mouth to his questing lips and tongue and there was nothing that tasted as good as Sara. He wove his fingers through her hair, wandering up along her spine, over her shoulders, cupping her cheek, grabbing her waist-

She rolled her hips and he jerked, breaking away.

“Keep doing that, Lance,” he said, ignoring how wrecked his voice sounded with just simple kisses, “and you’ll end up on the naughty list.”

Sara grinned, “I’ll be in good company. Now, let’s go with Dibny’s idea-”

“Dibny?!”

“Just the two of us,” she soothed, laughing.

That was more acceptable. The two of them made it to the next floor, nearly missing the elevator as it opened up, distracted by one another. And in the elevator-

Leonard made a mental note to have Caitlin scrub the elevator footage tomorrow. She owed him one.

By the time they got to Sara’s room - the one closest to the elevator - they were both half on fire, somehow the mistletoe having made it all the way up was dropped just inside the door.

Clothes landed in strange places, and Leonard knew they’d have one hell of a time finding them later. But he didn’t care - Sara was in his arms, laughing and smiling, hands and kisses caressing every inch. She lingered on the scars, while he did the same, burns and knives and bullets and arrows, and none of them stopped her, not for long, and he believed that she’d never stop fighting for what she wanted. Now that included him.

They anticipated each other’s movements here, just as they always did in battle, and when she moved, he followed, when she leaned in, he pulled her nearer, and god-

He knew it would be good between them, but he was wrong.

It was amazing.

Afterwards, the initial rush worn off and the comfort of familiarity taking its place, Sara was curled into his side, his arms wrapped around her. She’d teased him relentlessly about liking to cuddle, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to argue, too sated and relaxed and…

“I’m happy,” he said quietly, the words warm in the dark. They felt unfamiliar in his mouth, but that didn’t make it less true. “Hope you’re happy, too.”

Sara leaned up on her arms, hovering over him. “Of course I’m happy, Len. It’s you and me. Like it’s supposed to be.”

His thumb ran over the curve of her cheek in the dim light, tugging her back down to his lips. Just before, he murmured, “You and me.”

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning, smiling as the events of yesterday came back to her. Not that she needed much help, with Len’s arms both around her, their legs tangled together like he was afraid she’d vanish during the night. She let herself relax for a few more minutes, listening to Leonard’s quiet breathing. Eventually, she had to get up to use the bathroom, so she carefully disengaged herself from the unexpectedly cuddly crook without waking him. As she got dressed, lucky they were in her room, she found her eyes kept drifting over to where Leonard was still asleep in her bed, looking completely at home in her room. Taking his sweater off the lamp where it had apparently landed last night, she stared at it for a moment, then tugged it over her head. Pulling the collar up to her nose, she inhaled and smiled.

Finally.

Last night had been amazing, but this morning promised so much more. The camaraderie, the companionship, the friendship they’d had before, but deeper and better, and the amazing sex to go with it.

Merry Christmas to her.

With one last glance at the crook in her bed, Sara stepped out into the hallway and making her way down to the mini kitchen on the second floor.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Caitlin coming in, tugging a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt over what looked like the dress from the night before.

They both froze, staring at one another.

Caitlin’s flush was more obvious, but Sara just grinned.

“Nice sweatshirt,” Sara said, arching a brow.

“Nice hickey,” Caitlin countered.

Sara laughed, handing Caitlin a mug. “Congrats.”

“Same to you,” Caitlin said. She smiled, filling the mug with coffee.

Sara eyed her, seeing the smile still on her face after the coffee was half gone, and the toast had popped. Still smiling after the mug was rinsed and the toast eaten. Still smiling as she stared towards the door.

“You’re smiling,” Sara noted.

“Of course I am,” Caitlin said. “Harry’s…”

“I get it,” Sara said, laughing.

“And you and Leonard?”

Sara smiled, “He said he was happy.”

“Wow. And you?”

Sara just looked at her, grinning.

“Good. I’m glad,” Caitlin said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Sara said. With a smirk, she tilted her mug towards Caitlin. “To you and Harry.”

“What?!”

Both of them turned to see Cisco in the doorway. “You and who?!”

“Harrison Wells,” Sara repeated, slower.

Cisco gaped, his mouth moving, but nothing coming out. Leonard came in, passing Cisco with a quick glance and zipping up his sweatshirt.

“What’s up with him?” Leonard asked, looking at Caitlin and Sara.

“Just found out about Cait and Harry.”

“Right.” Leonard nodded, then dropped a kiss on Sara’s cheek. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, impressed and pleased with his easy display.

The noise that escaped Cisco was nearly supersonic.

“Team meeting!” Cisco suddenly shouted. “Team meeting now! Everyone! Cortex! Now!” He continued shouting as he left the room, his voice echoing down the hallway.

Sara laughed as Caitlin shook her head, flushed but smiling. “So much for keeping it quiet.”

“With this group?” Leonard said. “Impossible. Coffee?”

“Fresh pot on the counter,” Sara responded.

He hummed something in response, and Caitlin stood. “I’d better go warn Harry before this gets way out of hand.”

“Congrats,” Leonard said, still looking at the coffee pot.

“Thanks,” Caitlin answered, smiling. “Same to you. And you’d better treat her well, because if you don’t, I’ll set Killer Frost on you.”

That made him turn with a grin. “I have no doubts. But I’m not messing this up.”

Sara smiled up at him as he approached, barely paying attention to Caitlin as she said goodbye and left the room.

Leonard sat next to her, placing his mug on the table. “Not used to being the one left alone the next morning.”

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him briefly. “I’m not leaving you. Took me forever to get you. Just needed coffee.”

“A forgivable excuse,” he responded quietly, kissing her again and again and again...

A needy sound escaped Sara’s throat without permission and he laughed quietly, weaving his hand through her hair and turning his attention to her neck and shoulder. She shivered, letting her eyes close-

**“Everyone! Cortex! NOW!”** Cisco’s voice came booming over the intercom, still sounding a little more shrill than usual.

Leonard growled against her skin, annoyed. “We can skip this.”

“Much as I’d like to, I want to know who won,” she said. “And we have all the time in the world.”

“Don’t make those sort of promises, Lance,” Leonard said, carefully looking away as he grabbed his coffee. “I might hold you to them.”

She waited until he turned to meet her eyes, so there would be no more miscommunications between them. “All the time in the world,” she repeated, watching his smile reappear. “Now let’s watch the show.”

* * *

Leonard followed Sara down to the Cortex, his eyes dancing over the sweater she’d taken so easily. It looked better on her than it did on him. Though it would look best off of both of them, back in their nice, private room, with no well-meaning but trouble-inducing friends. He was trying to remember why he put up with this nonsense.

Sara looked back at him and grinned, bumping his shoulder gently, and he remembered why he did it.

Coffee in hand, Leonard and Sara headed for a seat on one of the couches that hadn’t been returned to its place. The room was still decorated, but all the trash and food had been cleaned up, or picked clean, he wasn’t certain. They nodded at Zari, who still looked asleep, and Allen, who had his head in his hands as Iris rubbed his back.

“Everything okay?” Sara asked.

“A superhero hangover,” Iris explained.

Leonard laughed and Barry flinched, “Shut up, Snart.”

“Comeuppance for the tree,” Leonard said, feeling no guilt at all.

Barry just groaned, hunching his shoulders further in.

Sara led the way to a small couch, as of yet empty, and curled up in the corner, sipping her coffee. Leonard sat next to her, his arm draping over the back of the couch and brushing against her shoulder. Sara grinned at him, leaning a little further back into his arm.

Last night had been amazing, but it was this he’d been looking forward to. The two of them together in all ways. No more tension, other than the fun kind. No more hesitations. No more waiting or wondering. Nothing had changed, they were still the same people, but at the same time, everything had changed in response.

The others began to trickle into the room, Constantine and Ralph having an interesting conversation about hell, Charlie and Mick passing a flask back and forth, still going strong. Ray and Nate were still talking about vampires, and the noise began to rise. But Leonard and Sara, in their quiet little corner, were away from all of them.

“Still happy?” she asked quietly, her question lost amid Barry’s complaints.

“With you, always.” The smile he got in response was worth admitting it. Though he, characteristically, followed it up with, “With this, not so much.”

As he gestured to the room, Cisco came in, Wells and Caitlin just behind him. He noticed that Caitlin had managed to get dressed, still in comfortable clothes, but ones that didn’t advertise last night’s activities. And Harrison-

Maybe he was the only one who noticed, but Harrison’s shoulders weren’t quite so heavy. The dark look on his face not quite so dark. Maybe he noticed because he’d seen the same differences in himself this morning. Harrison met his eyes from across the room and nodded infinitesimally. Leonard just smiled. Caitlin took a seat across from Sara and Harrison stood behind her. From his seat between Caitlin and Sara, Leonard saw Harrison’s hands brushing against Caitlin’s hair.

Then Cisco started.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Cisco began loudly.

“Ugh…” Barry groaned.

Cisco dropped his voice somewhat, obviously annoyed that his theatrics had to be contained. “It has come to my attention, that last night, not one, but two of our betting pools have been completed.”

Leonard tensed slightly, never a fan of attention, but Mick just belched loudly, “Allen changed the timeline again?”

Cisco frowned, “No, it’s-”

“Oliver got arrested?” Ray asked.

“No!” Felicity shouted. “At least, I don’t think so.”

“Iris is pregnant?” Zari suggested.

“Oh my god!” Barry shouted, looking over at Iris. “You’re-”

“No,” she said firmly. “No.”

“No!” Cisco shouted, ignoring Barry’s wince. “The ones we’ve been waiting for!”

“You’re getting a haircut!” Ralph said.

Cheers went up as Barry hung his head between his legs and Cisco glared at each of them in turn.

“How many bets do you have going?” Leonard asked them, surprised and annoyed.

“Too many,” Harrison muttered. “It’s been a slow season.”

“No! Wells and Caitlin, and Snart and Sara!” Cisco shouted over everyone.

Things quieted down, and Zari simply said, “So?”

“You are all the worst, and I hate you,” Cisco said, grabbing a piece of poster board from the front of the room. “You suck the fun out of everything.”

He looked at the boards, then glanced at Dibny. “You said Wells and Cait were before midnight.”

“Yup,” Ralph said.

“And the captains?” Cisco asked.

“Just after midnight,” Ralph said. He winked at Snart. “That elevator ride, man. Made me jealous.”

“I will shoot you,” Leonard retorted, ignoring Sara’s laugh.

Cisco found the corresponding boxes on their boards, then cleared his throat. “Alright, for the captains on Christmas, the winner is CS, so that’s-”

Caitlin cleared her throat and stood up.

Cisco grinned, “Nice job, Cait. $100 to you.”

“Thank you.”

“And, for the doctors, since you’re both doctors and all, on Christmas Eve, we’ve got CL. Who the heck is-”

Sara stood, leaving the couch, and taking the envelope out of Cisco’s hands. “Thanks, Ramon.”

Cisco stared at her for a moment. “Right, Captain Lance.”

Sara winked at Caitlin, who smiled.

Leonard stared at Sara, smirking and unrepentant. God, this woman.

“I feel like...we may have been played,” Harrison said quietly. He was staring at Caitlin, equally amused and suspicious.

Leonard shrugged, “If that’s being played, I can live with it.”

Harrison chuckled faintly, as Caitlin and Sara returned, cash in hand.

Sara sat next to him, sliding easily underneath his arm, and even if he’d been played, he found he didn’t care at all if this was his reward. Still, Sara took one look at him and said, “I didn’t plan it. But I wish I had.”

“Trick to a good con,” he said in her ear, “always pretend it was part of the plan, even if it wasn’t.”

“Is this a con?” she asked him, her brow arched.

“Best one I’ve ever pulled,” he said, letting his arm tighten around her shoulders.

She pulled out half the cash and handed it over to him. “Your cut.”

He chuckled, putting it in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harrison holding his hand out towards Caitlin.

She looked at his hand and blinked. “No. I earned every penny of this without your help.”

Harrison stared at her for a moment, then smiled. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“That wasn’t nearly as dramatic as I thought it would be,” Cisco bemoaned. “You all disappoint me. Merry Christmas, you’re the worst.”

“Sorry, bud,” Barry said. “How about a run to Jitters?”

“Ooh, yes,” Felicity said. “Half the reason I come is for the coffee.” She waited a moment. “And you all.”

“Is it even open? It’s Christmas,” Ralph reminded them.

“No, but my dad’s is. And we’re expected there for presents and breakfast,” Iris said.

“We’ll get going, then,” Sara said. “We’ve got-”

“No,” Iris said. “All of us are expected. We’re doing a big dinner.”

“But, if it’s a family thing,” Mick started.

“Exactly,” Barry said, somehow still annoyingly optimistic even through a hangover.

“I suppose I’ll drive,” Leonard said, getting to his feet. “Not Allen, though.”

“I thought we were over that,” Barry said.

“You thought wrong.”

“Harrison can take the rest,” Caitlin said, smiling up at him.

“I didn’t…” he sighed. “Fine. Yes.” He dropped his voice, “You’re ruining my reputation.”

“Oh, Harry,” Caitlin said, pocketing her money, “you did that all on your own.”

“I love this new Caitlin,” Sara said, hooking her arms through Caitlin’s.

Leonard and Harrison brought up the rear, following hungover superheroes, literal geniuses, meta-humans, felons, and magical creatures.

“Did you ever expect that this insanity would become your life?” Harrison said, gesturing ahead of them.

“No,” Leonard answered, his eyes on the assassin in front of them.

“A lot of wasted time,” Wells added quietly.

Leonard nodded. “Which is why I’m not going to waste a minute of it now.”

He increased his pace, coming up beside Sara. She didn’t let go of Caitlin as they chatter, but linked her fingers with Leonard’s without looking, as easily as breathing.

Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
